


this town don't got much to do

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kinda, Male-Female Friendship, Mishaps, Movie Night, Summer Vacation, at a drive-in theater, i dunno what else to tag this as lol, takes place between their second and third year, that counts, this can be read as a standalone if you want, yams can drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: It's summer break and Hinata is bored and wants to do something subtle for his seventeenth birthday.So he invites the other soon-to-be third years to the drive-in theater.Only Yamaguchi and Yachi end up accepting. Tsukishima happens to be on a week-long trip with his family and Kageyama is somehow sick despite how careful he is about his health.They make the plans and await the date.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: shenanigans and feels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	this town don't got much to do

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday to the tangerine boy! ♡♡♡
> 
> betaed by the wonderful [Dadzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa)!
> 
> the writing style i used for this is a bit different from my usual, so i'm hoping the formatting is alright
> 
> i hope you enjoy (つ≧▽≦)つ.｡*♡

It's summer break and Hinata is bored and wants to do something subtle for his seventeenth birthday. 

So he invites the other soon-to-be third years to the drive-in theater. 

Only Yamaguchi and Yachi end up accepting. Tsukishima happens to be on a week-long trip with his family and Kageyama is somehow sick despite how careful he is about his health. 

They make the plans and await the date. 

* * *

"Where am I supposed to park?" Yamaguchi asks with a frown. 

Hinata looks along the side of the road before pointing to a space between two cars. "You can try parallel parking there." 

"Oh, great." 

And Yamaguchi proceeds to unsuccessfully coax the small old car into a parallel park. 

Hinata's face is twisted in amusement as he says, "You know what, I'm just gonna get out now and go get her." 

Yamaguchi nods as Hinata quickly jumps out to pick up Yachi. 

Hinata texts Yachi to tell her that they've arrived and awkwardly idles in front of the apartment building for a few minutes until she exits. 

Hinata gestures to the car sticking out into the street. "Yamaguchi tried to park." 

Yachi laughs as they make their way over to the car and clamber in. As she buckles in, she asks, "Why didn't you just wait in the street? There's no one here right now." 

Yamaguchi shrugs and they take off. 

* * *

They park in a startlingly empty lot in front of a grocery store. 

When they start walking towards it Hinata presses his lips together. "What are we doing here?" 

Yamaguchi stops. "Didn't you guys want something from here?" 

"No, that's at a different store." 

Yamaguchi briefly contemplates the probability of the earth splitting beneath him before Yachi chimes in with an, "It's fine!" 

Yamaguchi bows his head and puts a hand to his neck. "Should we drive or walk?" 

Hinata laughs, "Walk! It's literally on the other side of the building and we need the exercise anyways!" 

So they take the short walk to the cheapest convenience store and complain about the heat. 

As they walk through the automatic doors, Hinata dramatically brandishes a debit card. "My mom gave me my dad's card, so you guys can buy pretty much anything you want." 

Yachi gapes. "She gave you your dad's card!?" 

Yamaguchi laughs. 

They walk out of the store with two bag's worth of candy, chips, and drinks. 

* * *

"Fair warning, from past experience, there is a slight chance we may smell weed," Hinata says suddenly. 

Yachi squeaks as Yamaguchi asks, "Really? At the drive-in?" 

Hinata nods resolutely. "Also! Slight chance someone there will have sex, so don't be surprised if you see something you'd rather not." 

Yachi flushes cherry-red and shrieks, "Why would they do that!? _At the movies_!" 

Yamaguchi snorts. 

* * *

Hinata giggles and waves his hands frantically as Yamaguchi struggles to get the car between the thin yellow lines painted on the dirt. 

"What are you doing!?" Hinata wheezes out between his laughter as Yamaguchi parks straight over one of the lines. 

"I don't know!" Yamaguchi barks, "I'm parking!" 

"Oh!" Yachi leans forward to hold the back of the passenger seat. "Someone's coming to help." 

An attendant moves around the car to stand equidistant between the yellow lines at the apex of the sloped dirt. 

Yamaguchi flusters and mutters, "Oh my God, this is so embarrassing." 

It takes about a minute to finally get between the lines and Hinata has yet to calm from his fit. 

* * *

They're about fifteen minutes into the first movie and shuffling in candy bags when the car's low battery light turns on. 

And then the battery dies five seconds later. 

Yamaguchi stares at the dashboard, whispers, "The fuck?" 

There's a heavy moment of silence before Hinata asks, "Did the car just _die_?" 

"It did." 

They're lucky they rolled down all of the windows for air. They can faintly hear the movie from where the other cars are blasting their radios. 

Yachi, the angel, asks, "Do you think someone has jumper cables?" 

Hinata nods. "I kind of want to step outside and shout it, but I don't think I have the courage for that." 

Yamaguchi sighs as he steps out of the car. "I'm gonna go rent a radio." 

* * *

Yamaguchi comes back with a radio and an attendant with a portable jump start that gets the car running again. 

And then it dies again about three minutes later because he thoughtlessly turned off the engine. 

Yamaguchi throws his hands up and emits something between a groan and a scream. "What the fuck!? This has never happened before!" 

Yachi reaches forward to pat Yamaguchi's arm consolingly. "At least we still have the radio." 

Hinata hums. "We do and it works well. Let's wait until the end of the movie to ask for them to jump start it again." He pops a peanut M&M into his mouth. "We'll survive." 

* * *

A character on screen says something regarding 'shoving' and 'asses'. 

"Is there anything else up there?" Hinata quips. 

* * *

Hinata pokes his head out of his open window and looks at the starry sky. 

Something flickers and it takes him a moment to process what he saw. 

He smacks the car door and beams, turning back to the two still watching the movie. "I just saw a firefly!" 

"Really?" Yachi glances at him with a smile and turns her attention back to the screen the movie's projected onto. 

Hinata bounces in his seat. "Yeah! Man, I wish Kei were here!" 

Yamaguchi nods, half-listening. "Cool." 

* * *

They only get to watch the first movie since Yachi has a curfew of midnight and the second one would run until somewhere around one in the morning. 

It ends with a cliffhanger and dramatic music and Yamaguchi despondently hops out of the car to return the little radio and flag down an attendant. 

He hates interaction. 

They get the car started again easily and Yamaguchi sighs one of those heavy, old-man sighs as he drives out to the theater's front parking lot. 

Yamaguchi's parents don't like him driving at night, so they decided to meet up and let his mom take the wheel. 

Hinata gets kicked to the back seat with Yachi where they happily ramble about social media things and Yamaguchi converses quietly with his mom about their mishaps. 

They all get to their respective homes easily and when Yamaguchi tries to apologise over text for the things that went wrong, Hinata counters it, saying that it just made the experience more unique. 

Hinata thinks the day's been great. It's something to laugh back on. 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know if japan has drive-in theaters, but i couldn't find any information when i tried, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also the driving age there is eighteen?? WILD. i went FUCK that. this fic is very american
> 
> this is heavily based off of my birthday experience this year (june 17th). like, near exactly what happened (excluding face masks, social distancing, and something to do with me and sugar babies ~~don't ask~~ ). if you're wondering what the movie we went to see was, it was back to the future (1 & 2 but we only saw 1 because of her curfew!!!) :3 i am hinata in this scenario while my two friends are yamaguchi and yachi (≧▽≦)
> 
> yamaguchi swears a lot and you cannot convince me otherwise
> 
> title comes from [conan gray's "generation why"](https://youtu.be/entVpj_IT6M)!


End file.
